Thanks From the Cat
by JinRockKaien
Summary: *Lemon Warning* Guys, this contain Lemon. An one shot Lemon. I suggested someone under age don't read this, Although this Lemon is suck but I still don't think readers under age read this. This story is about Elsword who raise a cat named Eve with so much passion and kindness. He spoilt Eve and always give Eve's her favorite food. This time After Eve's passed away she back in human


**Me : Yo... I'm back guys...**

**Elgang : Welcome Back, Tommy!**

**Me : Thanks fro warm welcome!**

**Rena : So, what kind of story will you write about Eve and Elsword?**

**Me : Oh, you know I was gonna write the story about Eve and Elsword?**

**Aisha : It should be obvious! Only Idiot like Elsword who won't know about it! All your story always paired Elsword and Eve!**

**Elsword: Who're you calling Idiot, shorty! *pointed at Aisha with anger on his face***

**Aisha : Of course it was you, ElBaka! *Pointed back at Elsword***

**Chung : S-So, What kind of story are you writing now?**

**Me : Oh yes... First, I must apologize to all of you except Elsword and Eve, because in this story only Eve and Elsword will appear.**

**Everyone except Eve and Elsword: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why!**

**Me :*sweat* Y-Yeah, because I can't think of any other except for those two person. Second, I must apologize to Eve, because this story contains Lemon of Eve and Elsword.**

**Eve : *Blush really red to her head and fainted***

**Raven : EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *go to catch Eve***

**Rena, Aisha, and Chung: NO FAIR!**

**Elsword: *His face gone tense* M-Me and E-Eve d-doing t-that!? *Nearly fainted***

**Me : *face palmed myself* What's wrong with both of you?! Mine was much worse then other writer's, I guess. Other's was much more intense then mine, I think. This is my first time writing this kind of story.**

**Chung : NOOOOOOOO! EVE GOING TO BE DEFILED BY IDIOT! *cries to passed out Eve on her thighs***

**Elsword: *summoned his sword and slice Chung***

**X_X Chung is Dead**

**Me : o.o" A-Alright... I guess I'll just go into story...**

**PS: In this story, Elsword is a human, and Eve is a cat. Elsword living in real world and he's raising a cat with kindness and patience. It's totally unrelated with main story plot. But I guess I'll just give both of them class, because I demand it. *Lemon Warning* If you guys didn't like Lemon, then I suggest you better stopped here.**

**Elsword – Lord Knight**

**Eve – Code Battle Seraph (reincarnated into code electra)**

**Thanks From the Cat**

* * *

**Elsword POV**

The cat I had been raising for many years passed away. Its name is Eve, whose name my parents decided without me.

When I was still young, it was a cat we took in after it was abandoned. To me, who become shut-in after being bullied from around second year of junior high, Eve was the one and only friend I could talk to. I could still remember that one time when Eve was persistently sit on my computer keyboard, I was annoyed and told her 'Don't get in the way' but she didn't budge and keep sitting over there.

I laid my self on my bed and looked at ceiling. Its time had passed. I made its grave while crying alone. I looked at ceiling lamp and sigh feeling lonely. I turned my body sideways trying to sleep. Then suddenly, *jingle*.

I was surprised and prop myself up and looked the source of voice direction.

'That's the sound of Eve's bell' I thought to myself.

"I'm home , Elsword !" She called me in singing tone. There was a girl with silver hair down to her waist and there is a pair of silver cat ears wearing a thin white night gown without wearing any bra and panty. There's a collar on her neck with a bell. There's also a silver tail grow behind her.

"Uwa!" I was surprised and back away falling down from my bed and hit my head at my desk.

"Who are you!? Where did you..." I asked her while panicking.

"I came back for you, Elsword!" She smiled at me with so much kindness and opened her arms wide like she wants me to hug her.

"...?" I looked at her with confused expression. "Umm... So who are you? A relative? Don't go barging in like that..."

She then tilt her head cutely, and answered "Who? I'm Eve"

My face frozen at the name was mentioned. My family must be using some person to cheer me after my lost of Eve. They didn't understand that Eve really precious of me that can't be exchanged with any other.

I looked at the girl with cold eyes and told her "...What's up with that?... Did my parents ask you to do this?"

Then I used my annoyed expression to chase her away "I don't know if you came here to console me or not, but it's an unnecessary burden. You don't even know how I feel, yet you come here for this joke... Anyway you're a bother, so please get out-" Before I could finish my word she cut me in.

"The first time you played with yourself, you used your sister doll"

"Huh?..." I looked at her dumbfounded. She then continued while smiling with amused face.

"You were aroused when you took off the doll's skirt, then when you rubbed your penis and the fluids landed on the doll you got even more excited" She continued even more feeling enjoyed looking at my face turned blue.

"Also, until third grade middle school you gave a figurine a name and called out to it. You played with yourself using a toilet paper roll, rubbing your tip until the pus came out and all the cloth came off. You mastered singing and dancing to anime songs, recording yourself and grinning uncontrollably. What else..."

"AHH! WAHH! STOP!" I clutched my head into despair.

After we calmed down, I started asking her.

"So, assuming what you've said is true, based on the facts you know my dark secrets, why are you here again, in this form?" I asked her with curious.

Eve smiled at me with her face slight blushing and loosen one side of her night gown so that one of her breast is visible while wagging her tail.

"I said it before, I wanted to do repay your kindness to me, so I evolved into this form"

"Return my kindness?"

"That's right. Cat's that have lived long lives gain supernatural powers, such as the power to evolve"

Eve then lean closer to me "Someone like Elsword who loves manga should know that"

I keep silent as I felt nervous with her leaning closer to me. She then pulled my hands gently

"Elsword really cared for me. It's because you always spoilt me that I was able to love a very long live" Then Eve place my hand and she pulled at her breast where she loosen her night gown. Although it was not big but it can't be called small too.

"That's why by doing this, I materialized into the form you prefer the most "

'So-So soft' I thought to myself. Although she is a cat, I can't help myself but think she is a human. My mind had been going wild for a while. But, I still manage to keep my desire as I asked Eve

"P-Preference?"

"I know at least this much. We've always been together after all. I also know that you've never touched another girl in your life aside from your sister"

Eve then lean closer to my face and join her lips with my lips. I was surprised her lip is so smooth. We then separate our lips after one minutes with our saliva entangled.

"That's why, Elsword... To return your kindness, Let's have sex together, while I continue to give you lots of love "Eve smiled at me with mischievous smile.

Eve proceeded to pull down my short pants and my dick was revealed.

"W... Hey, wai-!"

"Look, you've already become like this" Eve grinning looking at my big thing between my crotch and rubbing it with her hand. Eve which at my top turned her posture into 69.

"I-Is this really happening? W-Wait! Eve!"

Then I cut my word and dumbfounded. Eve's pussy was in front of me. I had never seen a real pussy but now there's a real pussy in front of me.

"Nyaha~ It's energetic as usual, Elsword's penis" Eve looked at my penis with small laugh in nostalgic expression. She then proceeded to lick the tip of my penis.

I feel some kind of jolt down below there and I yelled "Wait it... hurt- Eve, hold on a second!"

Eve confused look at me below between her leg "? What's wrong?"

"Well, your tongue feels like sandpaper so it hurts a lot..."

Eve then stuck out her tongue and smiled like a mischievous cat "Well I'm a cat after all, so it's only natural"

"Though I do wish that part could be more human like..." I sigh to myself. I clicked my tongue feeling a bit disappointed "Tsk... You don't have to do it with your tongue, really"

Eve tilt her head and smile "Really? You're so weird, Elsword. Long time ago you were like 'No one's going to find out anyway' and let me lick it"

I got choke by my own word, and press one side of my head feeling dizzy from what I have done long time ago "Listen, I'm really sorry about that. So please don't dig up any more dark stories from my past..."

"Well in that case, instead I want you to lick me over there" She lift up her night gown and showed me her pussy.

I gently push her on the bed and started to lick her gently.

"Ah-..." Eve twitched her back a bit from the pleasure. "Mm... Hn..."

I licked her inside her pussy much more deeper. Her pussy getting more wet. 'Her smell like soap... It's the same scent as the one I use when I give Eve a bath" that's what I thought to myself when I licked her pussy.

"Ah- Nnya-" She hug herself in front of her chest. "Haa..." She arshe her back once more feeling the pleasure.

"W-Well, I'm going to do it now... I... don't know anything apart from what I've read in manga, though..." I then pulled out my penis and rubbed at Eve's entrance

"Ah... "

I gulped down my saliva, and slowly put it inside.

"Hn! Ah! Nya!" She moaned loudly. "It's...So big..." I slowly slide it inside her as she moan in pleasure. Then I'm starting to fuck her faster and I hug her.

"Ah! Ah- It's getting deeper and deeper inside..."

I slowly pulled out my penis "Ah- it's getting stretched open-" then I pushed it in one go "HKYA!"

"Ha... It feels... Incredible... Elsword... Ah! My pussy's twisting around it like it's sucking onto your penis... Ah Nya!"

I fucked her harder and harder as her sweet moan grown louder, then I hit her womb.

"Ha... Elsword... Elsword penis is... Hitting my insides " Eve moans sweetly with lewd face and drool from her mouth.

Eve then kisses me to hold her moan getting louder. "Mmn..." Eve then entwined her hand with mine and asked in soft voice "Elsword... Am I returning your kindness well? Mmha..."

I answered Eve and patting her head with smile "You are, Eve"

"Ha I'm happy Elsword!"

I fucked her again and again and keep harder and harder.

"Ah! Ha! Nnya!"

"Haa... It's the greatest feeling, Eve. I want to stay like this forever..."

"Hia..."

"Ah...I-I'm cumming soon...! Eve, I'm gonna cum!" I raise my speed as I fucked her.

"Ah! Ah Ah! Hyaa"

"Into your pussy!" I could feel my hot semen spurt out inside her womb.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! Maaahh !"

I keep pressing my penis inside Eve pussy and let all my cum out.

"Hah... Hah...!" Eve was tired from moaning all the time.

I slowly pulled my penis from her pussy.

"Ah! Hnya! Hah!" Eve moan softly as inside her still sensitive. Lots of my cum flowed out from her pussy.

I gulped down my saliva and asked "E-Eve... Are you still fine? Could you keep going?"

Eve smiled at me although I could she exhaustion paint at her face she still keep her mischievous smile "Of course... Elsword. I already told you, today I will repay your kindness so, you could do whatever you want with me today!"

And Eve and I keep going what we're doing. This time, I'm doing her from her back.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! Ah, Nya, It feels so good...!"

"I'm going to cum again... Eve!"

"Mmah! Nya !"

I keep thrusting her deep inside her with more faster than first time.

"Eve!"

"UNYAAAH ! NYAAAA !"

Both me and Eve then fall unconscious from exhaustion. Then suddenly, I was brought into some place with only white background. Over there I noticed Eve still in her human form smile at me with her white night gown already put on.

"Elsword. I've got a favor to ask of you, Elsword. After I'm reborn, I want to be with you again. So please search for me"

Eve then flashed a kind smile to me and continued "But if you keep staying inside your shell, I won't be able to meet you. That's why I need you to step into the outside world"

"Outside... It's been more than ten years since I've gone outside, will I be able to do it...?" I asked with uncertainty in myself

Eve keep her kind smile and encourage me "It'll be alright. You're not very skilled person, but you try hard because of that!"

"Was that... a compliment?"

"I've always been watching you so there's no way I'm mistaken! Well then, let's meet again, Elsword"

Leaving me aside that word, my consciousness returned. Eve was no where to be found. I looked at her picture when she still a cat with sadness. I heaved a deep breath and steeled my determination.

* * *

"Elsword-kun, After work today everyone's thinking of going out, what do you say?" One of my part time job worker asked me.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Today's the birthday of someone in my family, so I'm going to head home after"

"Oh, I'm happy for them. Send my regards"

I walked outside my workplace and go to convenience store. It's been one year since Eve passed away. It's been a rough ride since then, but I've managed to find part time job and I'm getting along somehow.

I take one cat's food can which is Eve's favorite, then I was disturbed by a group of elementary student's talk.

"Hey, do you think it can eat bread?"

"Can't somebody take care of it?"

"My mother is allergic to animals..."

I thought to myself 'An abandoned cat? Seriously there had been increasing case about abandoned animals' I walked away didn't want to involved in abandoned cat anymore. To me, Eve is the only cat I will pick up. I will never pick up any other cat except Eve.

"How about your family Eve-chan?"

"Hmm, let's see~ my family's..."

*Jingle* I heard Eve's bells voice. I quickly turned and saw a silver hair girl down to her waist. There's no mistaking, she is Eve. (Eve is in her Code Electra clothes. Because I suck at explaining, so I'll leave it to your imagination)

"Eve?" Our eyes met, buts she only showed a confusion look. I then rushed at her and hugged her without caring what others think.

**End**

**Me : And... it's done. How is it?**

**Elsword&Eve :*Blush***

**Rena : Why did you end it just like that? What happened after they met?!D:**

**Me : Meh... If I continued it will be dulled because the story will continue with both of them doing it over and over again.**

**Elsword&Eve : *blush and steam came out all over their head***

**Me : But, I think the Lemon place is suck you know. I don't know how to describe it. It was harder then writing a normal story.**

**Rena : Well yeah... You need a really big imagination to do that**

**Me : Oya... As expected of the slut who had so much lemon written about her *grinning devilishly***

**Rena : So mean... TT_TT *go to emo corner***

**Me : Oh well, Read and reviews guys... Also I will appreciate if you guys also read and review at my other's work... That' will really encourage me to continue my worked... So please Read and review it... And do tell me where I do wrong... I'll try really hard to correct it... Bye...**


End file.
